Designating targets using laser spots is a widely known technique due to the high precision of the pointing laser device and the relatively low cost of the homing head (seeker). For example, the seeker can be mounted on an intercepting platform, such as a missile, and utilize the energy reflected from a target illuminated with a laser beam, for generating steering commands and homing the intercepting platform towards the target.
Using laser signals for designating an intercepting platform towards a single target is known to be very effective. However, in some cases multiple intercepting platforms must be designated simultaneously towards multiple respective targets (for example in case of an incoming missile barrage). In such cases an area is protected by an air defense system comprising detection and tracking system operable to detect and track incoming threats (e.g. missiles) connected to a missile firing system which is operable to fire at least one countering missile towards any one of the incoming threats. Generally, multiple laser designators are required, each operable to accurately designate a specific target and home a respective countering missile towards that target. The laser spot of each laser signal, used for designating a certain target, is accurately pointed to the body of a respective target in order to ensure that sufficient energy is reflected back from the target towards the intercepting platform to enable homing on the target. Such operations require a complex and expensive laser system which evidently suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, the sights of the laser designator and the detection system (e.g. radar system and/or optical tracker) must be calibrated (e.g. in an accuracy of at least approximately 200 micro radians) and the required minimal size of the target projection is constrained by the pointing accuracy of the designation system and the divergence of the laser designator.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved method and systems for designating targets.